Con el alma en la piel
by PaauLaa01
Summary: Maka es popular y buena estudiante, pero todo se empaña gracias a Evans un mujeriego, su enemigo y el dueño de su corazón. Con 15 años y decisiones difíciles nadie puede sobrevivir a este mundo. Drama. Maka & Soul OoC&A/U Cap 9 arriba FINAL ALTERNATIVO 1 DRAMATICO FINAL FELIZ EN PROGRESO
1. Aquella noche, mi peor error

**Por desgracia soul eater no me pertenece, solo me divertí con sus personajes un rato :D!**

Es una linda mañana… para muchos, pero para mí no lo es. La rutina que desde hace más de un mes llevo no es muy agradable, despertar con mareos y nauseas no es lo mejor del mundo, y en especial cuando sabes lo que es pero no quieres asumirlo.

Me llamo Maka Albarn, una chica de estatura mediana delgada rubia y de ojos verdes, soy muy popular en la escuela y mis notas van en escalas de sobresaliente únicamente. Hace casi ya un mes y medio que fue el cumpleaños 16 de mí mejor amiga Tsubaki, el lugar en donde ocurrió el principio de mí (ahora) calvario.

_Flash Back_

_Era un día de invierno muy frio, pero eso no hacia dejar de lado los tacones y los vestidos para festejar a mi amiga. Yo junto a las gemelas Thompson recibíamos a los invitados en la puerta del lugar donde Tsubaki realizo sus espectaculares "dulces 16" aun mejores que su "quinceañera"._

_Pude contar a más de 3oo personas entregando la invitación y a cambio recibiendo su pulsera de confirmación. Una de las últimas personas en llegar fue Soul "Eater" Evans, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela pero mi enemigo más mortal y mi amor platónico._

_-hola- dijo mientras me entregaba la invitación_

_-hola, es derecho el portón con- alcance a decir mientras le entregaba su pulsera_

_- lo sé, dice gigantesco Tsubaki en letras doradas con negro, no soy ciego- respondió con una mirada arrogante_

_-no se nota, por que aun no sabes abrocharte el pantalón- respondí con su mismo tono arrogante_

_-nena, ¿que estabas observando?- pregunto y se fue_

_La noche había comenzado hace ya unas dos horas, ya la entrada se había cerrado, el "feliz cumpleaños" cantado, y yo estaba algo pasada de copas y cigarros. Varias personas bailaban, otras fumaban o bebían y un número de 1 persona estaba ya en el suelo, el novio de Tsubaki, Black Star._

_Cuando uno está pasado de copas comete locuras y yo esperaba no encontrarme con Evans para lograr no cometer una, eso si mi plan se vio opacado cuando él se dirigía hacia mí con un aire de hablarme, y bueno… lo hizo._

_-Maka, te tengo una propuesta, solo si me sigues podrás conocerla- dijo gritando cuando estaba ya cerca de mí por el alto volumen de la música_

_-bueno, no me interesa bailar, así que vamos- habla con toda la voz que me quedaba en ese momento_

_Caminamos juntos hasta los baños, sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero bueno, en esos momentos mi conciencia estaba capturada por el alcohol, la nicotina y las hormonas que en esos momentos estaban a punto de volverme loca con ganas de… sexo. Entramos cautelosamente al baño, encontrándonos con Oz, que inconsciente en el piso lleno de vomito no nos reconocía. Nos encerramos en uno de los cubículos y comenzaron los arrebatos de besos y caricias con expectativas más allá de solo tocar un poco._

_La ropa empezó a desaparecer rápidamente y en el momento de la decisión más alocada de mi vida… lo olvide._

_End Flash Back_

Sé que los deje con las ganas de saber cómo fue, pero el alcohol fue el perfecto culpable para olvidar mi primera vez… lo que sí recuerdo fue el dolor al sentirlo entrar en mi, fue como una aguja calando por mi dedo sin protección de un dedal.

El miedo cohibía mi interior, sabía que yo estaba embarazada de Evans, pero mi miedo no sería confirmado o desmentido si es que no llegaba a la escuela hoy.

Apenas llegue Tsubaki me estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela y fuimos como mujeres a una rebaja en dirección al baño. En cuanto entramos cerramos con llave la entrada para que nadie más pudiera ingresar y estuviéramos solamente nosotras.

-aquí esta- dijo Tsubaki entregándome una cajita rectangular que decía en grande "test de embarazo"

-bueno, es hora de saber la verdad- dije entrando al baño

Orine en el lugar indicado por las instrucciones. Estuvimos los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida esperando por que fuera solamente una línea la indicada por el pequeño aparato del demonio, pero luego quel tiempo transcurrió el resultado estaba marcado y era imposible ignorarlo y ocultar mis sentimientos en esos momentos.

-Tsubaki…. Es positivo- Respondí con la cara más pálida que podía tener aun con mi piel clara.

**Este es el inicio de mi fanfic, espero les guste, se ve pera largo, pero lo intentare terminar rápido 3**

**Dedicado A : Matías, los mejores 7 meses de mi vida y espero que sean más, pídeme matrimonio rápido 3**


	2. Aquel Día, Personas Que De Verdad Aman

**Por desgracia Soul Eater no me pertenece solo hago un pequeño drama con los personajes de la anteriormente mencionada serie :D!**

_-Tsubaki…. Es positivo- Respondí con la cara más pálida que podía tener aun con mi piel clara._

Rompí a llorar, no importo que la campana sonara, ni que la primera clases fuera con el Dr. Stein lo único que quería es que el tiempo volviera atrás y nunca haber dicho que si a la propuesta de Evans. Las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos al máximo tanto que que finalmente fluían incesables por mis mejillas.

Tsubaki me abrazaba, gracias a ella no me desplome en el suelo, pero mi vida si lo hacía en esos momentos. Las gemelas Thompson entraron al baño y lograron divisarme desconsolada en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, ambas no preguntaron nada y únicamente se dedicaron a abrazarme junto con Tsubaki.

-Maka, no te preocupes, somos una familia, te apoyaremos- Dijo la pelinegra

-sí, no te preocupes, seremos tu mejor apoyo- comento la mayor de las gemelas

-Simplemente somos, tus mejores amigas Maka, te apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas- agrego Patty

En esos momentos, aquellas simples palabras logaron que mis ojos dejaran de sufrir, que al fin lograra secar mi cara y volver a estar con la cabeza en alto. Limpie mi rostro y esperamos que mis ojos dejaran de estar rojos; en cuanto eso paso caminamos y llegamos al salón con la típica escusa de "cosas de mujeres", observe todo el lugar y logre divisar a Evans coqueteando con la chica nueva de la clase, honestamente fue un calvario ver esa escena después de lo que viví en el baño.

Me dirigí orgullosa a mi lugar al costado derecho de Evans, mientras el no observaba escribí una nota y envolví el test en ella dejando el pequeño regalo en su bolso. En cuanto tuvimos que formar los grupos para diseccionar un pequeño e indefenso ratón me aleje rápidamente de él y me ubique en el extremo más alejado junto con las gemelas y Tsubaki. Me di cuenta rápidamente de que encontró el gran regalo en su bolso, lo abrió, lo leyó y observo para después acercarse a mí y lanzarme la nota y el test encima sin compasión alguna.

-¿así es como enfrenta un popular sus problemas? Me das asco- dije ante su cobarde acción

-ese no es problema mío, tú aceptaste los términos de uso sin leer las instrucciones- respondió

-no sabía que tenías cerebro para respuestas tan ingeniosas, por que al momento de afrontar la realidad no sabes que hacer más que dejarla en la basura- acote ante su respuesta

-Albarn, seguiremos en el receso, tengo asuntos con una chica guapa no con un maniquí de niña pequeña- dijo finalizando todo

En esos momentos quería romper a llorar, porque no era justo, yo tendría que cargar con médicos, medicamentos, prejuicios y comentarios alusivos hacia mí, aun así me mantuve fuerte y seguí con la clase, pero no me pude mantener muy fuerte, las nauseas y vómitos estaban a punto de dominarme cuando veía como Patty abría al pobre ratoncito. Gracias al cielo la clase se paso más rápido de lo común y llego el tan esperado receso junto con la conversación con Evans.

-Evans, no te escapes, sabes que tenemos que hablar- dije logrando tirar un poco de su bolso

-Albarn, te lo dejare claro para no tener una conversación muy larga, no me voy a hacer cargo de esa cosa que tienes en tu interior- dijo antes de que lo interrumpiera

-es un bebé y quieras o no es tuyo- comente interrumpiéndolo

-no me importa que sea mío, esa cosa no va a llevar mi apellido ni aun que se me prohibiera el sexo si no lo hago, y por ultimo "_este error es tuyo y mío hazte cargo también" _nunca pasara, porque ahora es solo tuyo, te lo regalo- dijo y se fue

Esas palabras me dolieron no solo en el pecho también en el vientre… ¿cómo podía él ser tan frio?, no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, pero fui fuerte, me tuve que armar de valor para ir rápidamente a hablar con el director, no quería dejar las cosas para más tarde, era el momento, ya no podía estar peor que ahora.

Caminaba con decisión a la oficina del Director, abrí la puerta con el permiso de Shinigami-sama y me senté junto con él en su escritorio. Comencé a hablar rápidamente con todo el coraje y valor que tenía en ese momento, el director quedó asombrado, pero me apoyo en todo momento.

-bueno Maka, tu eres una buena estudiante, pero no puedes estar los 9 meses en la escuela, lo sabes, puedes quedarte hasta fin de año, pero después tendrás que retirarte de la escuela y volver en otra oportunidad- me comento

-Shinigami-sama, gracias por entenderme, estos cuatro meses terminare la escuela y después me retirare de la escuela- dije ante el

-bueno Maka, suerte en tu vida, tal vez el psicólogo te ayudara si lo deseas pero todo saldrá bien-

Después de esas palabras me retire del salón del director y seguí con mi día, matemáticas, historia e inglés eran las clases que faltaban, las cuales fueron un total calvario con Evans a mi izquierda coqueteando con la "nueva belleza" que como si fuera poco es morena de ojos azules y una posee buena delantera…¿quién puede competir con eso?

Lo peor de esto es que tenía que decirle a mi familia, se que los destrozaría, pero no puedo ocultar un embarazo, tal vez si un corte intencional, pero no un embarazo.

Luego de la escuela camine a mi casa pensando en cómo les diría, pero bueno, en la vida hay que ser fuertes y decir las cosas a la cara, yo sabía claramente que no tenía el apoyo de Evans en esto, pero tenía a mis amigas, al director y espero tener a mi familia. Finalmente llegue a mi casa, ambos me esperaban en la sala como todos los días, era ahora o nunca.

-papá, mamá… tengo que darles una horrible noticia y espero me perdonen- dije antes de poder saludarlos

-Maka, ya sabemos no tienes por qué decírnoslo, te apoyaremos- dijo mi mamá tocándome el pelo y abrazándome

-mamá, perdón, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba descontrolada y no sabía del mundo- rompí a llorar

-Maka, bebe, eres la luz de mis ojos, siempre te apoyaremos en todo- dijo mientras también me abrazaba

Tengo a los mejores papás del mundo y estoy rodeada de gante que me aprecia mucho, pero mi peor error fue dejar que Evans fuera quien me embarazara, ¿por qué tengo que odiarlo y amarlo tanto al mismo tiempo?

**Gracias a Sus 3 Comentarios (L)!**

**Cuídense mucho y comenten, los adoro**

**Dedicado a : Matías, Te Amo (L)**


	3. Sentimientos, Cosas Más Allá Del Corazón

**Por desgracia Soul Eater no me pertenece solo hago un pequeño drama con los personajes de la anteriormente mencionada serie :D!**

_Tengo a los mejores papás del mundo y estoy rodeada de gante que me aprecia mucho, pero mi peor error fue dejar que Evans fuera quien me embarazara, ¿por qué tengo que odiarlo y amarlo tanto al mismo tiempo?_

La noche cayo rápido sobre Death City, había sido un día muy agotador y lo único que quería hacer era dormir pero mi mamá intervino antes de que cerrara mi cuaderno de matemáticas terminando así todos los deberes del día.

-¿Como están mis dos bebés más hermosos de la tierra?- pregunto al entrar por la puerta

-Bien, no me han dado más nauseas desde la mañana- dije fuerte pero a la vez triste, aun me dolía lo que Evans había hecho

-cariño, no estés triste, tienes el apoyo de todos los que te quieren, y lo sabes- dijo abrazando mi cabeza deteniendo con su ropa la primera lagrima que caía desde la punta de mi nariz

- Soul Evans es el padre… pero… él no se quiere hacer cargo… no quiero que mi bebé no tenga un padre… viví tu ausencia por mucho tiempo mamá y duele mucho… hace apenas un año que te tengo conmigo y… es hermoso… me encanto que te volvieras a casar con papá…, yo quiero que mi bebé sea feliz, que viva toda su vida como yo he vivido este escaso año- dije entrecortado por los sollozos causados a base de la pena e impotencia que cargaba en esos momentos

-Maka, se que lo deseas, con lo que dices me lo dejas más que claro, ¿pero te gustaría que tuviera un padre que no lo ama?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-No, no me gustaría… pero no se que hacer, no podre hacerlo sola… he pensado en tantas cosas en la tarde- dije sacándome la cara

-Maka… ¿quieres abortar? O ¿dar en adopción?- pregunto mi madre mirándome fijamente

- la primera claramente no, no soy una persona insensible, pero la segunda lo estuve considerando- respondí levantándome a dejar mis libros y cuadernos a mi escritorio

-Maka, si quieres darlo en adopción, yo te apoyo, pero nunca pienses en abortar, mi mejor decisión en la vida fue dejar que tú nacieras y hoy estuvieras aquí al lado mío- dijo girando hacia mi dirección

- mamá pero ten en cuenta, papá siempre estuvo enamorado de ti- dije volviendo a la cama

-bueno Maka, duerme, pero ten en cuenta de que te apoyare siempre, bueno y Spirit también lo va a hacer- se levanto y salió de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta

Realmente cada segundo sentía más y más apoyo gracias a mi familia, mis amigas y el director. Mañana seria otro día pero empezara de forma diferente a los demás, me pregunto cómo mi mamá supo que estaba embarazada… dudas existenciales llegaron a mi cabeza por montones.

**Soul POV's**

Estaba hablando con Kid y Black Star después de decirle a Albarn que no sería el padre de esa cosa que le crecía como un demonio dentro, caminábamos en el pasillo recibiendo las miradas de todas las chicas de la escuela, en eso llego Tsubaki, la novia de Black Star, recriminando mi actitud.

-Soul, como le pudiste hacer eso a Maka, ¿no vez que ella estaba enamorada de ti?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Black Star

-Ella fue la ingenua, ese embarazo no a ser mi responsabilidad- dije para después dirigirme hacia el salón

Camine solitario hasta la puerta para ver como Albarn salía con decisión hacia el salón del director, decidí seguirla para saber que tramaba, al llegar escuche como ella y Shinigami-sama hablaban de su situación, a ella de verdad le importaba su futuro y… "nuestro" hijo. Antes de que terminaran la conversación fui al salón y me encontré con la nueva chica del Shibusen.

-Hola, hey, escúchame nueva- grite por el pasillo

-Hola, emm… mi nombre es Emily… ¿y tú eres Evans?- respondió la pelinegra

-Bueno Emily, necesito de tu ayuda, quiero sacarme un gran peso de encima y tus curvas son perfectas- comente observando descaradamente sus enormes senos

-Emm... Evans si quieres puedes hablarme pero si quieres algo conmigo no lo vas a conseguir- dijo tapándose al percatarse de lo que yo hacia

-bueno, eso es suficiente- dije entrando al salón

Fue una tarde relativamente larga, las clases no me interesaban, no escribí ninguna palabra en mis cuadernos, me dedique a hablar con Emily para que Albarn se diera cuenta de que realmente no me importa que pase con ella, nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, nunca.

**Cortito, pero hoy van 2 caps! ( lo más seguro) **

**Dedicado: Osito Lindo, Te Amo 3**

**Esta historia es totalmente ficticia, si se asemeja a la realidad es únicamente coincidencia.**


	4. Festival, Padres Perdón, Evans Adiós

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo me divierto haciendo historias con dicha serie :D!**

**Perdón por no escribir en casi un mes, pero en la escuela he tenido muchos exámenes y tareas xD!**

**Festival, un perdón y un adiós**

**Maka POV's**

Mamá, tu y papá más que nadie pueden ser los dueños de mi historia, desde hoy se las dedico. Sé que ambos están decepcionados y me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que he hecho.

Puedo notar sus caras en las mañanas, que al ver mi estomago ya abultado, se llenan de tristeza. También se que evitan a toda costa referirse a mí en sus trabajos, porque no es un tema ligero, no es simple, no es normal, que a mis cortos 15 años tenga dos corazones que laten a un ritmo constante.

Ya porto con cuatro meses de vida continua en mi vientre y hoy es el festival de la escuela, mi último festival cantando sobre el escenario del Shibusen. El verano se aproxima a pasos agigantados y junto con el mi partida del Shibusen, a pesar de que me iré con las puertas abiertas no sé si regresar… soy la responsable de esta nueva luz en el mundo.

Hoy… me despido de un lugar en el cual desde los 5 años me desenvuelvo con total libertad, donde dejo mi voz, mi vida, mi sudor, mis lágrimas… y donde en esta oportunidad dejare al amor, que siempre lleve en mi corazón, en el olvido. Coloco una corona de flores en mí, ahora, largo cabello, el cual después de un largo tiempo llegaba a mis caderas. Saqué de mi armario mis botas cafés preferidas y un vestido blanco holgado. Tomé mi guitarra y junto a una manzana emprendí camino hacia la escuela, hacia un adiós, hacia un perdón, con paso firme y determinado.

Al llegar, ya con el sol en sus últimos suspiros, logré divisar a Evans con su grupo y unas 3 chicas que no pertenecían al Shibusen. Orgullosa camine hacia ellos desarmando el grupo y siguiendo de largo, captando así la atención de todos ellos. Escuche comentarios como "esa es la chica, parece una ballena" "Soul, tienes un horrible gusto" pero aun así logre escuchar ya a lo lejos un "no es así, ella cada día está más hermosa"

Alegre con lo escuchado llegue al gimnasio del recinto educacional, para escuchar las presentaciones de los niños pequeños hasta llegar a mi turno, honestamente, me estaba arrepintiendo de la canción elegida a cantar, por mí, en solitario al intermedio de las presentaciones. La profesora de Artes Musicales me logro encontrar entre la multitud para anunciarme a que horario seria mi turno.

-Maka, tu turno es a las 1Opm- Dijo alzando la voz

Respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, aun me quedaban 2 horas para poder aprenderme otra canción y cambiar mi decisión.

Decidí salir del gimnasio para así poder, con más calma, aprenderme una nueva canción. Pero, al caminar me encontré con Evans… besando a una de las chicas apasionadamente, el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos, pero aun así tuve la voz para poder decir unas cuantas palabras para arruinar el momento.

-Chica, ten cuidado si no quieres terminar como yo, el no tiene control ni sabe asumir sus actos- Comente y se separaron-

-Albarn, asúmelo, tu de los dos, eres la única enamorada- dijo caminado hacia mi

- Evans, tu asúmelo, estas coladito por mí, pero tu orgullo te impide decirlo- respondí también caminando en su dirección

Puedo decir que fue un grave error el acercarme a él, yo sabía que no se media, pero nunca divise que el podría tomar mi cara y darme un beso en frente de todas esas personas, aun así yo soy una persona de decisión, lo aparte de mi golpeando en su orgullo.

-Evans, tómale el lado bueno, ahora es menos probable que embaraces a las putitas de tus amigas- dije alejándome del lugar

-Maldita, zorra, si no fuera porque te amo tanto te hubiera golpeado en la cara-

Fui a un lugar más tranquilo a practicar las dos canciones que tenía planificadas, era difícil ponerse la guitarra con el vientre abultado, comencé con los acordes y el rasgueo hasta que llego Tsubaki.

-¿Estás bien con las canciones?, me aprendí las dos en piano y voy a subir contigo, ¿qué te parece?- dijo y pregunto alegremente

-¡ah! ¿Enserio?, te adoro Tsubaki- dije abrazándola

Continuamos ambas practicando, Tsubaki con la guitarra y yo solo voz, ya que ambas sabíamos los instrumentos. Quedaban quince minutos y fuimos tras bambalinas para luego de dos presentaciones salir al escenario.

Al salir divise en primera fila a mis padres y más atrás a todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a Evans.

-Buenas noches Shibusen, en esta hermosa velada nosotras seremos sus anfitrionas del intermedio, esperamos disfruten ambas canciones, pero antes daré una breve introducción mientras instalan bien las cosas. Hay momentos en que el corazón se apodera de nuestra razón, sé que muchos se preguntaran el "por qué "de mi estomago abultado… lo único que puedo decir es que fue fruto de una locura a la cual hoy le doy la cara… como dice la siguiente canción yo, ingenuamente, caí en las manos del depredador, pero ya no te daré lo que me pidas, te daré lo que mereces, me voy.- dije comenzando con la guitarra

Comenzó el Show.

**(N/A: Aquí empiezan 2 canciones de Jessey & Joy, si no te gusta el grupo o las canciones, sigue hacia la narración después de estas)**

**(Me Voy [/watch?v=tZW1_HVkJ2U])**

_Como serpiente,_

_Te arrastraste hasta mi corazón,_

_Maldito impostor._

_Ingenuamente,_

_Caí en las garras del depredador_

_Que me deslumbro._

_¡Ay! hasta el cuello estoy,_

_En el contrato de mi vida_

_Tenías tu clausula escondida._

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré lo que mereces_

_Me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós,_

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras,_

_Búscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

_Me encontré algo mejor,_

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

_...y por fin te puedo olvidar_

_Malvado lobo,_

_Te disfrazaste de indefenso animal_

_Quien iba a pensar._

_Qué ironía,_

_Que la obra no termina en tu acto final_

_Sin ti seguirá_

_¡Ay! harta de ti ya estoy,_

_Me dieron fuerza las caídas_

_Y ya sanaron las heridas_

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré lo que mereces_

_Me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós,_

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras_

_Búscate otra niña con la ilusión_

_Me encontré algo mejor,_

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

_...y por fin te puedo olvidar._

_¡Ay! harta de ti ya estoy,_

_Me dieron fuerza las caídas_

_Y ya sanaron las heridas_

_Ya no te daré lo que me pidas_

_Te daré o que mereces_

_Me voy_

_Sin decirte adiós,_

_Trágate toditas tus mentiras_

_Búscate a otra niña con la ilusión_

_Me encontré algo mejor,_

_Te mandaré una postal_

_Que al final la luz me trajo a la salida_

_Y por fin te puedo olvidar_

Escuche los múltiples aplausos de la gente, las piernas me temblaban, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero el show tenía que continuar, con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, he ahí al primera canción, gracias pos rus aplausos, me emocionan. Hoy es mi última noche en este escenario cantando como alumna y la última noche que caeré por ti… Evans, creo que te das cuenta que para dedicarte canciones me tienes que importar, pero disfruta esta noche, porque no existirán más, me has perdido en todos los sentidos, para ti, desde hoy no quiero existir. Asi que ahora canto… corre corazón, de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz.

**(Corre[/watch?v=7m2zyp0vFQc])**

_Me miras diferente_

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

_Te digo lo que siento_

_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_

_Siempre tienes la razón_

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan predecible_

_Ya... ya me lo se_

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Ya viví esta escena_

_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no_

_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta_

_Se quedó mi corazón_

_Tu... libreto de siempre tan repetido_

_Ya, no, no te queda bien_

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual._

_Tu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos_

_Ya… ya me lo se_

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_

_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

_Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual_

Nuevamente escuche los aplausos ensordecedores de la multitud, hice una reverencia y me retire, eso si no sin antes no ver la cara épica de Evans, estaba con los ojos como platos abrazando a la chica que estaba, hace unas horas, besando.

Salí gloriosa al encuentro de mis padres, los cuales me esperaban con un abrigo y un jugo, nos retiramos felices hablando de cómo fue mi presentación, antes de lograr salir del recinto, mis compañeros me esperaban con un gran cartel que decía "Maka-mamá te amamos" en grande y con muchos comentarios a su alrededor, me emocione mucho, ellos hicieron eso para mí. Me lo entregaron y me retire a mi hogar.

Amigos, Mamá, Papa… Perdón

Evans… Adiós

**Gracias por leer, cualquier parentesco con la realidad es coincidencia.**

**P&M-P&M (L)**


	5. Playa, un Hermoso Milagro

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, Solo Me Entretengo Un Momento Con Sus Personajes**

**Playa, Un Hermoso Milagro **

_Amigos, Mamá, Papa… Perdón_

_Evans… Adiós_

**Soul POV's **

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, seguro más de un mes desde el festival, siento que Maka cada día está más hermosa, su mirada ha cambiado, su sonrisa cada vez es más seductora, pero como cualquier hombre soy orgulloso. No sé cuando ha sufrido, pero en su mirada también denoto una gran tristeza, enfrentar todos los cambios sola debe ser algo muy difícil, yo me la he llevado fácil, "no soy responsable de nada".

Cada día siento más grande la presión en mi pecho, provocado por las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de gritar y que todos sepan que la amo, pero aun así el deseo me gana con otras mujeres.

Perdón por enojarme fácilmente y salir de mis casillas rápido… No sé quien soy en esos momentos.

Maka te amo, y entiendo lo que hiciste, soy una verdadera mierda, ya va perdida mi cuanta de cuantas mujeres he besado desde que supe que seriamos padres, la noche anterior el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos, con tu golpe en mi orgullo y los que hiciste en mi pecho, sentí como una daga se clavo en mi corazón y tú te encargaste de seguir incrustándola dentro.

He concluido que tú serás inalcanzable para mí, por eso las chicas fáciles son las que "prefiero", espero tu me perdones algún día, sé que no estoy en tu corazón. Hay una parte mía en tu vientre y espero que también esa pequeña vida, me perdone por ser el mal padre que hasta ahora demuestro ser.

Hoy nuestra clase va a ir de paseo por unos días a la playa, se que vas a asistir y juro al cielo que te enamorare y que notaras mi cambio.

Desde hace unas semanas estoy trabajando de conserje, duermo llegando de clases yendo a trabajar a las 21hrs. Y me retiro a las 7hrs. Para llegar a clases, puedo dormir poco, pero lo hago por ustedes, por las ganas de nacer del bebe y la fuerza que has podido tener Maka.

**Maka POV's**

Mamá, hoy la clase va de viaje, el doctor me dejo asistir ya que mi estado está muy estable y el bebé crece sanamente, mi vientre cada vez esta más grande y mi amor por Evans aun no decae, pensé por un momento que mi corazón podría olvidarlo pero no ha sido así.

Es de mañana, el sol resplandece, pero aun son las 6:3OAM. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y terminar de vestirme con total calma, ya son las 7:15, termino de hacer mi maleta y bolso de mano para luego caminar por las vacías calles de la ciudad. Todo perfecto hasta ahora, mi cabello se secaba con el sol y resplandecía más que nunca, pero como en la vida nada es totalmente perfecto me encontré con Evans en el camino. Estaba de pie esperando que alguien pasara, así que decidí quedarme quieta por unos minutos, y como lo suponía, no me esperaba a mí, unos tres minutos después paso Emily, quien con unos shorts bastante cortos y una camisa cuadrille con un escote mortal, comenzó a caminar con Evans hablando de una forma bastante entusiasta.

Mi tenida era bastante parecida, unos shorts, una camisa a cuadros, una playera blanca bajo la anterior y mis inseparables converse. Camine con los ojos enrojecidos por los celos y la rabia, sabía que Evans no iba a cambiar nunca, pero aun así lo esperaba. Lo único que deseaba era llegar al Shibusen rápido.

Después de un cansador recorrido en subida logre llegar a la escuela. Mis ojos ya no estaban enrojecidos y Tsubaki no estaba, ya que estaba con una extraña alergia y de pasada Black Star la estaba cuidando… si claro cuidando, desde hace casi un año que ya están manteniendo relaciones. Para Tsubaki le es imposible tener bebés ya que su útero esta atrofiado y sus posibilidades de lograrlo son muy escasas, tengo conocimiento de que para ella es triste, desde que somos pequeñas que quiere ser madre, pero hay momentos que el querer no llega más lejos que esa palabra… yo quiero que Evans cambie, pero solamente es… querer.

Subí mi bolso al bus, era la penúltima en llegar, pues llegue por un atajo al Shibusen. Fui en dirección a un par de asientos solos, en el cual mi compañero era mi bolso de mano y nadie más, o eso pensé.

A los pocos minutos Evans subió al bus junto con Emily, la cual fue con sus amigas y el único asiento libre estaba a mi costado… odie a Tsubaki por enfermarse y al Dr Stein por invitar a dos profesores. Tranquilamente se sentó a mi lado, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo con una sonrisa, subió mi bolso al compartimiento superior y finalmente se acomodo bien, yo por mi parte tome mi celular y mis auriculares para estar en mi mundo.

Las canciones románticas decidieron aparecer justo en el momento menos indicado, andaba sensible y mi mente hacia que imaginara una vida perfecta junto con Evans al cual llamaba por su primer nombre…Soul. En el transcurso del viaje me quede dormida viendo el paisaje, que era únicamente campo. Podía aun sentí a Evans a mi lado, su olor a cigarros baratos lo delataba, aun que estaban más cerca que en un principio.

Después de algunos minutos mis ojos volvieron a abrirse de forma voluntaria, divisando en un primer instante a Evans, quien dormía abrazado fuertemente a mi vientre. Una media sonrisa apareció en mi cara y sin querer despertarlo pedí a un profesor que me acercara la agenda que se encontraba dentro de un bolso de cuero café que llevaba como bolso de mano.

Al acercarlo reconoció a Evans y no evito conectar algo que realmente me hizo abrir los ojos

-Este niño trabaja en mi edificio de noche, es conserje, debes estar orgullosa de un novio así- dijo sonriente el docente

-oh no, el no es mi…-pause un segundo- ¿que él hace qué?

-Trabaja en mi edificio, lo veo desde cerda de las 9 hasta las 6 de la mañana- dijo pero lo interrumpió Evans hablando en sus sueños

-Emily, por favor…- rompió todo el momento y por segunda vez en el día me desilusiono

Quite amablemente su brazo de mi vientre y empuje ligeramente para que se cargara al otro extremo del asiento con un gran riesgo de caer al pasillo del bus. Comencé a ver las ecografías, tenía que tomar mi temperatura y mi ritmo cardiaco mañana y noche para poder entregárselos al doctor.

El viaje termino rápido y todos decían "vi el mar, vi el mar" como niños pequeños. Evans despertó cuando golpee sus piernas al intentar salir del bus para poder tomar aire fresco, a pesar de no ser los primeros meses tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Albarn, ten más cuidado, me despertaste-

-Si tú te hubieras cuidado hace 5 meses atrás, no hubiera pasado esto-

-Mujer, ¿aun te sientes mal por eso?, relájate- Dijo el peliblanco

-Sentirme mal…nunca, si yo estoy feliz de perder toda mi juventud y tener que abandonar mis estudios, tu sabias mis sueños Evans y ninguno de ellos era ser mamá adolecente- me baje indignada, cargando mi bolso y sacando mi maleta… Tsubaki, amiga, te necesito tanto

El Dr. Stein me ayudo con mi maleta ya que el también conocía mi caso y era gran amigo de mi padre, por lo que le pidió que por el bien del bebé me ayudaran a cargar las cosas que fueran muy pesadas.

Caminamos unas calles más cerca del mar para llegar a un recinto cerrado reservado para nosotros. Había una gran mansión la cual abarcaba bastante lugar, al entrar todos se dirigieron al hall **(N/A: Salón donde se recibe a la gente, si han visto los Simpson es la parte donde está la escalera y las puertas para las distintas salas de la casa) **de entrada para recibir las instrucciones de Stein.

-Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos, cada una tiene su nombre, si piensan tener sexo cuídense, si van a beber o fumar dejen limpio y si van a salir hasta tarde dejan a alguien avisado-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso yo, hay dos cosas ahí a las que de verdad deseaba hacer, beber y salir hasta tarde. Pero ninguna de las dos las podía hacer… bueno las tres no las podía hacer. Fui a buscar mi habitación por el primer segundo y finalmente tercer piso, donde la encontré, gracias al chocolate había ascensor, así que no era muy complicado trasladarme de un lado a otro.

La habitación era hermosa y gigante tenía una cama de 2 plazas y la ventana con balcón tenia la mejor vista al más que podría tener, lo único malo… Evans estaba en la habitación de al lado y había algo peor que me percate a los segundos después ¡solo habían dos habitaciones en el tercer piso! Lo único que me quedaba era convivir, conociéndolo el no estaría todas las noches y llegaría temprano en la mañana.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y nos llamaron a todos a almorzar en la terraza exterior de la mansión. El almuerzo consistía en puré de zanahoria con carne de vacuno y el postre era helado de chocolate con fresas.

Al terminar todos fueron a cambiarse para ir a refrescarse en el mar que estaba a escasos pasos del gran recinto. Fui a mi habitación a ordenar las cosas para después poder ir tranquila a la horilla del mar a leer un libro. Luego de una hora logre ordenar todo, dejando los dos trajes de baños a fuera, descanse un poco, la espalda me dolía un poco.

Comencé a vestirme con uno de los bikinis, la parte de arriba era blanca y strapless como los que se usan ahora y la parte de abajo era naranja, lo único malo es que se me veía el trasero y los pechos grandes, eso sí se veía esterilizado y mi estomago no se veía tan grande como yo creía estaría a estas alturas. Utilice la misma ropa dejando de lado la playera blanca Tome un bolso donde dejé una toalla, el filtro solar, un libro y mi iPhone.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Evans saliendo con unas cervezas y una cajita de leche con chocolate, camine hacia el ascensor intentando no hacer más contacto visual del que habíamos hecho. Hice presión sobre el botón con la flecha hacia abajo y Evans me lo agradeció ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

-No es nada- dije entrando a la cabina

-Albarn… y ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó ya dentro junto a mi

-Bien, leyendo y cuidando de mi- dije-¿y tu Evans?- pregunte por cortesía, realmente no quería saberlo

-Enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dijo impactándome

¿Cómo podía decir eso en frente mío? Yo estaba esperando un hijo de él y se atrevía a decir en frente mío que estaba enamorado… cada día me decepcionaba más.

-Enamorado de ti Maka Albarn- Dijo el hombre

No podía creerlo, ¿realmente esto estaba pasando? Aun así el no mostraba ningún cambio, pero le tenía la prueba perfecta, este domingo sería el festival de la ciudad en la que estábamos, así que llego a mi cabecita loca una idea que, aun que tenía algunas fallas, le planteé mientras bajábamos del ascensor.

-Evans, si lo que dices es cierto demuéstramelo, te doy una semana para volver a enamorarme- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Lograre enamorarte, que me digas Soul y que ese bebé que está en tu vientre me diga papá por el resto de mi vida- dijo determinado y caminando- Ah Maka, esta leche es para ti- término finalmente… caminando

Mi corazón había sentido tantas cosas estas horas que prácticamente estaba por reventar. Seguí con mi paso hasta llegar a la playa, estire mi toalla y comencé a leer inmediatamente mientras veía a gente bañarse y jugar, algunos hacían castillos de arena y otros se tostaban al Sol.

-Maka, necesitamos a alguien ¿quieres jugar?- Preguntó un grupo de chicas jugando vóley

-¿Pero no será peligroso?- pregunto una del grupo

-Chicas, estoy embarazada, no tengo una enfermedad terminal, vamos y juguemos

Me levante a jugar por al menos una hora y media si es que no fue más. Al terminar, la sed me invadía y muchos seguían jugando, busque en mi bolso y no había anda para beber, hasta que recordé, la leche que me regalo Ev… Soul, se encontraba al lado de mi libro bajo la sombra de un quitasol previamente instalado. Comencé a beber la leche tan emocionada que no me di cuenta de que él se había sentado al lado mío.

-Maka, encontré esto cerca de las rocas del acantilado- dijo mostrando una flor

-Es hermosa, ¿cómo se llama?- pregunte sosteniéndola

-Tiare, por lo general crece en Tahití, pero la encontré aquí- dijo entregándomela en totalidad

La flor era realmente hermosa y tenía un olor demasiado exquisito, agradecí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Maka, quiero que me perdones por todas las peleas que hemos tenido, nunca ha sido mi intención que te enfades, se que le hace mal al bebé, de hecho creo que gracias a él me he leído más de dos libros enteros- comenzó a decir

-Evans, eres muy tierno- comente

-Maka, no quiero que me digas Evans, dime Soul. Eres una persona especial para mí, si otras personas me llaman así quiero que sepas que yo nunca se los dije, únicamente lo dicen, pero que tu no me digas así me duele… y tu eres la única que tiene la medicina para ese dolor, diciéndome Soul- Dijo rozando una de mis manos

-Soul, eres muy amable, muy tierno, pero aun no remedias lo que tú nos hiciste por estos últimos 5 meses, no te la voy a hacer tan fácil- dije levantándome

Ordené las cosas que había llevado, el día se había pasado rápido e inconscientemente todos nos saltamos una comida.

Subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha y al terminar aprecie mi cabello, aun que lo había cortado se veía bastante largo, con la llegada del verano, las piscinas y el cloro las puntas las tenía bastante decoloradas, comenzando en un rubio ceniza y llegando a un rubio platinado. Me vestí con unos vaqueros apegados a las piernas, calcetines rayados sobre estos y mis inseparables zapatillas, para arriba una camisa de tirantes rosado pálido junto con un sweater gris y un pañuelo al cuello. No iba a salir pero de todas formas me gustaba combinar ropa y andar a la moda.

Recibí un mensaje de mis padres que decía cuanto me amaban y me extrañaban, y que a pesar de no ser ni un día de mi ausencia mi presencia faltaba en el hogar. Fue realmente un día de emociones fuertes y realmente creo que era bastante malo para el bebe tener tantos cambios.

Cenamos para luego recibir nuevamente instrucciones de Stein

-Chicos, esta noche les robaremos su tiempo para poder hacer una pequeña actividad en grupo, por favor abríguense y diríjanse a la playa- dijo el doctor

Subí a mi habitación para buscar un gorro y una chaqueta. Bajé tranquilamente y me dirigí al lugar designado.

-Bueno, llego la última persona, chicos la actividad va a ser la siguiente. Estamos en un círculo y empezaremos a hablar de nuestras experiencias de este año y lo que hemos aprendido- dijo unos de los profesores invitados.

Comenzaron a hablar y a menos de la mitad estábamos todos llorando. Finalmente me toco a mí.

-bueno este año ha sido muy complicado para mí, pero a la vez muy lindo, llegaron y se fueron muchas personas de mi vida, y de por si va a llegar una muy especial. Aprendí que todo tiene consecuencias y que en la espalda de cada persona cada vez se acumulan más experiencias y momentos. También aprendí a aceptar y a comprender que si una madre o alguien te dice algo, es porque lo sabe y no es para arruinar algo, es para enseñarte mucho. Este es mi último año con ustedes, con personas a las que quiero, que pasaron a ser parte de mí y yo parte de ellos, les agradezco a todos por aceptarme como estoy y por quererme con el carácter de demonio que tengo.

Cuando acabo la actividad todos aplaudimos y nos dirigimos dentro de la gran casa. Camine hacia la habitación que tenia designada y me cambie a pijama, tenia sueño. Mi pijama consistía de un camisón.

Cuando tenía únicamente la luz de noche encendida escuche como golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al abrir

**Bueno, bueno, perdonen la tardanza, pero la escuela tiene que ir primero :c**

**Espero les gustara y que se encuentren muy bien**

**Los amou (L)**

**Dedicado a: Mi Rey, Te Amo Cariño**


	6. Noches, Saber Más De Ti

**Este capítulo abarcara gran parte de la estadía en la playa de los chicos, como el título lo dice la gran mayoría será en la noche, Disfruten :3**

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, Solo Me Entretengo Un Momento Con Sus Personajes**

**Noches, Saber Más De Ti**

**Noche 1**

_Cuando tenía únicamente la luz de noche encendida escuche como golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al abrir _

Mamá, al ver al peliblanco en el umbral de la puerta me di cuenta de que esta noche sería realmente una gran y larga noche.

-Como no hay panorama pensé en venir a verte, quiero hacer bien el trabajo desde un principio, traje más leche y galletas- dijo mostrando lo dicho

Lo deje pasar por la única razón de que traía comida con él, la leche y las galletas me doblegaban por completo y él lo sabía. Cuando ya estuvo dentro se sentó en mi cama por el lado contrario al cual estaba yo de pie.

-Ahora, dime la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí, porque sé que esas dos cosas no podrían hacerte venir- dije sentándome en la cama

-Además… mi televisor se averió- dijo

Evans no cambiaria de un segundo a otro, pero igual era divertido y no lo niego, de todas formas seguía enamorada de él. Eso si deje en claro que veríamos los programas que yo quisiera ver y no lo cambiaríamos hasta que yo dijera que si, o si no él se tendría que quedar en su habitación por las noches que quedaban.

Estuvimos callados viendo una película sobre un hombre con deficiencia mental que cuidaba a su hija a pesar de su problema. Varias lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Evans tuvo que aguantar mi estado y además "ver" la película, la cual prácticamente le importo un mosquito… Cuando acabo la película, fui al baño integrado a la habitación, sin percatarme que mi compañía ya había escapado a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Acaso nunca cambiara realmente-dije en susurro- Evans, eres de la boca hacia afuera.

Decidí despertarlo para que se fuera a su habitación, pero lo único que logre es que se quisiera quedar

-Evans, tengo sueño y si vas a estar durmiendo mejor ve a tu habitación- dije algo enojada

-por tonta me voy a quedar, no quiero que me llames Evans me llamo S-O-U-L- dijo

-bueno, Soul, ve a tu habitación, te quedaste dormido en la película y quiero dormir, por favor- dije cansada, sabía que con enojos no ganaría

-mmmm… juguemos- dijo sentándose animosamente sobre la cama

- y... ¿a qué quiere jugar el señor?- pregunté levantando una ceja

-Preguntémonos cosas, será divertido, así nos podríamos conocer más- sonrió convenciéndome

Tome como algo positivo el "jueguito" ya que podría aclarar todas mis dudas así que empecé el juego con una pregunta directa.

-¿Por qué no querías aceptar a tu hijo en un principio? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola todo este tiempo?- empecé con la mirada clavada en sus ojos

-Una pregunta dura para empezar. Bueno, era una noticia dura para mí, me conoces soy una persona que goza mucho el ser hombre y tener las hormonas por los cielos. En mi casa cada día mis padres pelean más y mi hermano prácticamente no esta. Yo sabía que no te alcanzaría nunca, así que hablaba con Emily para saber más sobre mujeres mientras conquistaba a chicas fáciles. Cuando entendí lo complicado que era cuidar a un bebé sola decidí encontrar un trabajo y cambiar para ser al menos una persona y no el maldito perro que era antes. Maka, perdóname por favor- dijo mientras una lagrima rebelde se deslizaba por su mejilla

Tome su mano y la localice sobre mi vientre

-Yo no soy la que te tiene que perdonar, la persona responsable de perdonarte esta aquí dentro. Se está ansiosa por nacer, lo siento todos los días y lo único que quiero es que su vida sea hermosa. Lo único que no quiero es que crezca y me dé cuenta que he hecho lo mismo que mis padres hicieron- dije apretando su mano fuertemente

-Maka, prometo en tu cara que este fruto que ambos hemos creado va a tener la mejor vida, que va a ser amado por siempre y que siempre nos tendrá a ambos- Dijo abrazándome

Las lagrimas caían y caían, no lo podía aguantar, estaba muy alegre confiaba en que Soul había cambiado, solo faltaba demostrarlo.

Seguimos la gran mayoría de la noche abrazados preguntando y respondiendo cosas que ya ni nosotros entendíamos. Ambos estábamos ya bajo las cobijas de la cama hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa hasta que ambos inconscientemente caímos dormidos profundamente cerca de las 5 de la madrugada.

Al despertar encontré los indicios de haber dormido con alguien, eran las 12 del día y el sol entraba libremente por en gran ventanal, se escuchaba como alguien se introducía en la bañera de mi correspondiente habitación, toque la puerta y comencé a hablar.

-Si querías ducharte, en tu habitación también existe un baño- comente

-Pensé que me reclamarías por haber dormido contigo, pero es realmente mejor cuando no pasa lo que yo pienso, en mi cabeza te hubieras comportado como un demonio ya que eres un huracán de emociones extrañas- dijo

-Soul… eres una persona horrible, por favor lo que pienses déjalo para ti- comente sentándome apoyada a la puerta

-¿Incluso la idea de enamórate?

-Idiota… Soul… ¿Qué te enamoro de mí?

-emmm… tu fortaleza, aun estando sola podías salir adelante en los estudios, con el embarazo y aun así seguir hermosa junto con esa inocencia que siempre has tenido, eso me enamoro de ti. No has cambiado casi en nada, estas más madura, pero todo lo que me gusta sigue ahí, intacto- comento

-bien, te toca preguntar- dije algo alegre pero sin querer demostrarlo en mi tono de voz

-Además del vóley ¿qué deporte te gusta?- pregunto cuando termino de ducharse

-Me gusta el básquetbol, pero no se jugarlo, mis manos son muy delicadas- dije mirando mis manos

-Bueno, yo te enseñare, no por nada soy el capitán del equipo- propuso

Antes de que yo pudiera tener cualquier reacción abrió la puerta haciéndome caer de espaldas por entremedio de sus dos piernas

-AHH PERVERTIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRIR LA PUERTA SIN AVISAR- Exclame tapando mis ojos con las manos

-Y A TI COMO SE TE OCURRE NO AVISAR QUE ESTAS EN LA PUERTA- dijo corriendo rápidamente al final de la habitación

Cuando ya todo se calmo comenzamos a reír frenéticamente, yo en el suelo y él con una toalla únicamente

**Noche 2**

Luego del incidente de la mañana seguimos el día normalmente y después de muchos juegos de vóley las mujeres quedamos como ganadoras, por paliza, al equipo de los hombres.

La tarde pasó rápido, entre juego y juego ya estaba el sol en el horizonte a pocos segundos de caer completamente al mar. En eso decidimos con Soul practicar hasta que nos diera hambre, en la mansión había una cancha de básquetbol... realmente yo era un verdadero desastre, gracias a él no termine en el suelo varias veces. Exactamente a las 21:34 hrs. Entramos a la lujosa casa a cenar, sudorosos y aun con bañadores nos sentamos a la mesa.

Como deben suponer Soul esta noche también se quedo en mi habitación e incluso cambio alguna de su ropa mientras yo me duchaba

-¿Qué haces ahí afuera?- pregunte cuando ya terminaba

-Solo dejo algunas cosas por si hay algún incidente parecido al de esta mañana- contestó saliendo de la habitación

Salí del baño para poder cambiarme de ropa, pues iríamos a la feria que se encontraba a algunos minutos del lugar.

-igual hace frio, pero desde el embarazo que mi tolerancia al frio a aumentado… ok, creo que serán unos jeans negros, zapatillas, cualquier camiseta o playera y un sweater largo de lana, listo.

Tal y como dije estaba comenzando a vestirme, pero cuando estaba colocándome el sujetador la puerta se abrió sin ningún aviso, por suerte ya tenía puestos los jeans.

-LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCION, MAKA, PERDÓN- dijo el peliblanco asustado

-esto lo tomare como venganza… pero no te preocupes, ya en si tengo todo cubierto- dije calmadamente

Entro y acomodo sus cosas mientras yo terminaba de vestirme y secarme el cabello para poder salir.

-Soul, estoy lista ¿y tú?-pregunté poniendo una liga a mi cabello

-vamos- respondió dándome la mano

Caminamos hasta la feria en la cual había todo tipo de juegos y puestos de comida, peluches y accesorios.

Cuando ambos vimos un cerdito gigantesco en un puesto de "tiro al blanco", creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que me enamore de él.

-¿lo quieres? Pues lo conseguiré para ti- dijo sacando dinero de su billetera- quiero un intento

-¿uno, seguro?, si tu lo dices, aquí está tu dardo- dijo el dependiente entregando el objeto

Quede total y completamente impresionada cuando en su primer y único intento logro llegar al medio, ganando mi ansiado cerdito, el cual recibí con entusiasmo, me sentí ¿niña? Nuevamente.

-no me extraña tu buena puntería, mira a tu novia- dijo el dependiente con mala intenciones

-no me extraña tu trabajo, mira tu cara. Y mi puntería me ha entregado las mejores cosas de esta vida, mejor primero infórmate y opina, porque puede ser que la persona con la que estés hablando te deje con la boca bien cerrada- dijo abrazándome y caminando

Quede callada… ¿realmente el me protegió a mí y al bebe? Seguimos caminando y comprando cosas por todos lados, incluso compramos unos zapatitos de lana blancos para bebe… ya que en mi último control aun no se podía reconocer el sexo.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión casi todos estaban en la habitación central, donde obligatoriamente teníamos que pasar, y antes de darnos cuenta… llego el primer comentario.

-Maka y Soul, sentados en un árbol- comento uno

-DANDOSE BESITOS- dijeron al unisonó

- son tan infantiles, nunca cambian- dije sonriendo y sonrojada

Mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador seguíamos escuchando a nuestros compañeros cantar.

-Me hubiera gustado besarte- dijo Soul en susurro, pero aun así lo escuche

Decidí hacer como que no escuche y seguir con la mirada pendiente de la puerta, la cual no tardo en abrirse. Al entrar en la habitación me deje caer en la cama al igual que mi acompañante para sin cambiarnos de ropa cayéramos en un profundo sueño sin percatarnos de la carta en el mueble de noche.

Y así pasaron exactamente 3 noches más. Noches en las que entre bromas y juegos terminábamos conociéndonos más y… yo… enamorándome más. En cuanto a la carta, decía que después del festival todos nos dirigiéramos a la playa.

**Bueno, este fue el cap, me he demorado mucho, lo sé… mi mente esta llena de ideas, pero es difícil escribirlas y enlazarlas todas.**

**Cuídense mucho *·***

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	7. ¿puedes oírlo? Es nuestro amor

**Por desgracia Soul Eater no me pertenece solo hago un pequeño drama con los personajes de la anteriormente mencionada serie :D!**

_Y así pasaron exactamente 3 noches más. Noches en las que entre bromas y juegos terminábamos conociéndonos más y… yo… enamorándome más. En cuanto a la carta, decía que después del festival todos nos dirigiéramos a la playa._

**¿Puedes escucharlo? Es nuestro amor**

Mamá, el festival era esta noche, estoy tan emocionada, Soul ha cambiado mucho, y a pesar de estar locamente enamorada de él me he mantenido fuerte para no besarlo mientras duerme y yo despierto con ganas de orinar, es realmente horrible el intentar no besarlo cuando vuelvo a la cama o antes de ir al baño.

Era el último almuerzo del viaje, todos reíamos y compartíamos distintas experiencias que habíamos experimentado, prácticamente no comíamos, únicamente era hablar y reírse de casi todo lo que hablábamos.

-Soul y al final ¿Maka es tu novia?- pregunto Emily

Todo se volvió silencio y las paredes de un segundo a otro fueran realmente interesantes. Estaba realmente hecha un tomate, y eso es decir poco.

-Todo a su tiempo Emily, todo a su tiempo- respondió Soul observándola- aun que yo no cumplí muy bien ese punto…- dijo soltando una carcajada

Todos rieron, incluso yo.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, y el día aun más, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo dando a notar que sería una noche despejada.

Camine lentamente hacia el elevador, sin Soul, para poder llegar tranquilamente a la habitación. Me recosté en la cama junto con un diario de vida en el cual guardaba todas las ecografías y diagnósticos de los doctores, al comenzar a leerlos, desde el primero hasta el último, me encontraba con el desarrollo de la vida en su estado más mágico. Sin darme tiempo ni siquiera de respirar, Soul abrió la puerta sorprendiéndome, viendo fascinado el contenido.

-Oh por dios- dijo sentándose-¿Por qué nunca me las mostraste?

-No te lo merecías, de hecho creo que aun es tiempo de que las veas- dije cerrando el diario

-¿pero por qué?- dijo sorprendido con un ceño enojado

-Digamos que es como un regalo y este inesperado momento fue un adelanto-

Me levante, acomode mi cabello y sentí un fuerte dolor punzante en el vientre, era realmente horrible y me dolía demasiado. Rápidamente Soul se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y llamo con urgencia al profesor más cercano, quienes sin titubear, inmediatamente me llevaron al hospital más cercano, casi a media hora del lugar. Sentía que moriría, el dolor era tan intenso como mil puñaladas en el estomago, no recuerdo si gritaba o no, pero en mi cabeza aun quedan los recuerdos de aquel momento tan doloroso.

-Maka, resiste estamos llegando- escuchaba suavemente

En un momento no resistí más, mi mente y cuerpo cedieron y no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido. Claramente me desmayé.

Desperté en una sala de inmaculado color blanco en sus paredes junto a Soul quien agarraba fuertemente mi mano esperando a que despertara, logre hacer un pequeño ruido para que notara que ya había despertado. Emocionado se levanto y aviso a los doctores, no podía hablar mucho, aun así yo tenía tantas cosas que decir. Al entrar los doctores sin ni siquiera pensarlo mucho pregunte "¿Cómo está el bebe?"

Los doctores sonreían, todo estaba bien. Había tenido una pequeña baja de defensas lo que provoco grandes dolores, aun así tenía que mantenerme controlada y cada 2 semanas tenía que chequear mi embarazo. Finalmente no logramos ir al festival, intente convencer a Soul de que fuera solo, pero se negó rotundamente. A pesar de ser lejos el festival los fuegos artificiales se lograban ver y dejaron que Soul se quedara en la habitación a pasar la noche, como era el padre del bebe…

Mis padres me llamaron, dijeron que en la mañana llegarían al hospital, tenia que estar en observación 2 días y él en la mañana tenía que retirarse con todo el grupo.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana nos llamaron para una ecografía para ver la evolución del bebe, ambos fuimos medios dormidos. Al iniciar un sonido, claramente de un corazón palpitando con plena vida, ambos despertamos de nuestro evidente estado zombi. La pantalla tenía imágenes difíciles de descifrar, pero aun así ambos nos dimos cuenta de que esa era el sonido de algo especial.

¿Puedes escucharlo? Es nuestro amor que crece día a día. A pesar de ser un denominado error, es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido en nuestras vidas.

-Maka…¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto tomando mi mano

Sonreí, respondí un si justamente en el instante que el bebe sonreía dentro del vientre. La encargada de hacer la ecografía sonrió y pregunto "¿quieren saber el sexo?". Ambos nos miramos y respondimos que si.

-Bueno, su bebe es…

**Hasta ahí se los dejo, tenía que subir algo después de todo este tiempo ¿no?  
detesto estar ocupada y no poder dedicarle un tiempito a esto :c  
besos cuídense **


	8. ¿Ropa? ¿Babyshower? ¡AYUDA! ESTA EN C

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines lucrativos. **

"**¿Ropa? ¿Babyshower? ¡AYUDA! ¡ESTA EN CAMINO!"**

**Soul POV's **

-Bueno, su bebe es una saludable niña-dijo la chica- con este examen podrán comprar ropa y cosas sin problemas

Sentí en mi corazón una alegría prácticamente eterna y hasta el día de hoy lo sigue siendo, una niñita en mi vida. La razón de mis pasos es ella. Salimos felices de la ecografía. Enamore a la persona que ilumina mi vida y que me daría otra razón para vivir, en breves meses más.

Despedirme en la mañana fue difícil, pero sabía que estaría mejor cuando sus padres la fueran a buscar, Stein llevo los bolsos de Maka al hospital junto con el cerdito. Volví a la mansión a ordenar mis cosas, pasé a la habitación de Maka y logre ver que la agenda seguía en la habitación. El camino fue largo y vacio, netamente vi las ecografías y los diagnósticos. Maka sufrió por dos años anorexia y salía que el embarazo tenía 40% de probabilidades de complicaciones.

Aun así desde ese día que no tienes complicaciones, el verano ha pasado rápidamente y la escuela se acerca. Llevas 7 meses de doble latido dentro tuyo, cada día tu vientre está más y más lleno de amor nuevamente fuimos a la playa, y nos quedamos en la casa de Tsubaki. Es la última noche y estamos frente a la fogata junto a Black Star, las gemelas Thompson, Kid y Tsubaki. Cantábamos al son de nuestras guitarras juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

**A continuación una canción, si por alguna razón no quieres escucharlas o no te gustan puedes saltarlas hasta que comience nuevamente la narración**

**(Enamorado de ti- glup (versión rocca ft viví [/watch?v=fPG2FvaujkI])**

Hay amores en la vida que no se puede olvidar  
hay lugares en la vida que no se deben olvidar  
y ahí estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahí estoy yo con mi cara de tonto  
y ahí estoy yo junto a ti!

Enamorado de ti mi amor  
enamorado de ti my love  
enamorado de ti ma chérie  
enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

hay personas en la vida que no se pueden olvidar  
hay cariños en la vida que no se quieren olvidar  
y ahí estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahí estoy yo con mi cara de tonto  
y ahí estoy yo junto a ti

enamorado de ti mi amor  
enamorado de ti my love  
enamorado de ti ma chérie(mon cherri)  
enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

y ahí estoy yo con mis ojos  
y ahí estoy yo con mi cara de tonto  
y ahí estoy yo junto a ti

enamorado de ti mi amor  
enamorado de ti my love  
enamorado de ti ma chérie  
enamorado de ti mi amor  
enamorado de ti my love  
enamorado de ti ma chérie  
enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

enamorado de ti mi amor  
enamorado de ti my love  
enamorado de ti ma chérie  
enamorado de tus ojos..woohohoh

Esa canción te la cante el día que llegaste a tu casa después del hospital, me quede cuidándote hasta antes de ir a trabajar nuevamente. Pensamos en nuevos nombres para nuestro bebe, pero aun así no decidimos mucho, ni siquiera teníamos el dinero suficiente para una cuna o un carrito. Ambos trabajaríamos en verano, tu lo conseguiste en una heladería, de mesera, y yo seguía cuidando el edificio, durmiendo prácticamente nada. Al final del primer mes lográbamos tener para la cuna y pintura para la habitación. Éramos felices ordenando y armándolo todo, era mejor comenzar ya con la organización, el tiempo era escaso. Ahora finalizando el segundo mes tenemos para un pequeño mueble para su ropa el cual compraremos finalizando este pequeño viaje… estoy emocionado con la llegada de mi ángel. Esta historia es solo de nosotros.

**Maka POV's**

El verano fue agotador y hermoso junto con trabajar, logramos con Soul terminar la habitación de nuestra bebe, aun así no teníamos mucha ropa, finalizando una salida a la playa con los chicos nos juntamos Lizz, Patty y Tsubaki. Hablábamos de que se habla de que Kim también quedo embarazada, pero por sus padres se vio obligada a abortar e irse de la ciudad, eso realmente era cruel… me dio bastante pena y lastima si es que fue verdad.

Entre toda la charla salió en tema de que para la bebe no teníamos mucha ropa y me propusieron hacer un babyshower… no tenía idea de que era eso. Las tres me explicaron que era un estilo de fiesta donde regalaban cosas para la bebe, donde también se podían hacer actividades y cosas por el estilo, por lo general y lo más común es que sea entre mujeres. En la hora que nos quedaba juntas organizamos las personas, las actividades y la casa. Tsubaki lo pagaría todo, yo me opuse rotundamente pero ella aun así lo hizo. La fecha fue justamente un mes después. Tenía 8 meses de embarazo, literalmente no veía mis pies y únicamente usaba zapatillas, nada de botas ni bailarinas eran incomodas en esos momentos.

En una tarde de compras por el centro de la ciudad compramos todo lo necesario junto con el mayordomo de Tsubaki. Galletas, dulces, chocolate, cotillón, fueron algunas de las cosas que compramos para adornar su casa para la celebración hacia mi bebé.

Desde temprano comenzamos a ordenar todo en la casa de mi amiga, Soul nos ayudo, para luego ir junto con Black Star un partido de fútbol. Eran las 5 de la tarde y personas comenzaban a llegar de a poco muchas chicas fueron, todas de la clase, y algunas familiares. Los regalos eran estupendos y no iban más lejos del color rosa, amarillo, blanco y alguno que otro verde o celeste. Los concursos eran divertidos, les gemelas concursaron por quien acababa primero un biberón lleno de jugo de naranja, Tsubaki y Emily por quien hacia la mejor leche en menor tiempo y de la mejor forma sin instrucciones.

La tarde fue especial para mí, espere que Soul fuera a buscarme y ayudarme con los regalos, uno de ellos… un carrito. Caminamos para lograr tomar un taxi. Si se preguntan por qué no me fui con mis padres, simple, ellos se llevaron más de la mitad de los regalos en su automóvil, llenándolo casi todo. En el taxi comenzó a dolerme un poco el bajo vientre, pero no fue casi nada, lo pasé por alto.

Llegando a mi casa el dolor fue más fuerte y todos notaron que mi pantalón se manchaba con un líquido.

-Ya viene- dije con las palabras casi atoradas en la garganta

En el tiempo que nos dio antes de que mis contracciones fueran más fuertes ordenamos un bolso con pañales, ropa y todo lo que pedía la lista que nos dio la clínica donde me atendería… el mismo lugar donde el Dr Stein trabaja y si… él la traería al mundo.

Sentí que aquel viaje fue el más largo de mi vida, las contracciones eran fuertes y la mano de Soul era mi único objeto para descargar ese dolor. Llegando al hospital me llevaron a una habitación donde estaban todos acompañándome.

-Bueno Maka, no te preocupes es normal que en las madres primerizas se adelante el bebe-Dijo Stein entrando a la habitación- ¿cómo quieres tener a tu bebe?

-Natural asistido-dijo Soul a la pregunta

Después de esa pregunta mis padres firmaron un papel para consentir la operación ya que tenían que intervenir a una menor de edad. El sudor resbalaba por mi frente y una coleta alta detenía que mi cabello se pegara a mi cara, tenia puesta la bata y caminaba por toda la habitación. Entro una enfermera a revisar cuantos centímetros de dilatación tenia y pregunte ingenua "¿Cómo se hace?". La explicacin fue precisa introducir los dedos dentro de mi… tendría que haberme informado antes.

-Es extraño, en poco tiempo tienes ya una dilatación de 8 cm.- dijo mirándome yo la quería asesinar lo único que quería era la epidural, la mire con un odio interno- se que te duele, pediré la epidural enseguida

-Vamos amor son solo 2 cm más, tu puedes- decía mi mamá

-He podido por 8 meses y una semana, esto no me la va a ganar- dije apretando la mano de Soul debido al dolor de una contracción

15 minutos después llego la anestesióloga con una aguja gigantesca, a mi no me daban miedo pero a Soul claramente si.

-¿e…eso le van a poner a… a ella?- pregunto pálido- es gigante

Seguí las instrucciones que me dieron, el dolor de aquella anestesia era horrible, sentía como se dormía mi tren inferior. En poco estaba en pabellón, con luces y médicos rodeándome por todos lados.

-Maka, a la cuenta de tres tienes que pujar hasta que yo te diga ¿bueno?

-Si- dije con el poco de fuerzas que me quedaba

Soul estaba conmigo, no sé cuantas veces escuche 1,2,3 ni cuantas veces puje, cuantas veces secaron mi frente… únicamente reaccione cuando por fin escuche el llanto de un bebe rompiendo con mi concentración.

-Es una energética niña, ¿Cómo se llamara?- Pregunto el Dr Stein

-Elena, quiero que se llame Elena- dije impactada por lo que había logrado

La colocaron en mi pecho, ambos llorábamos de emoción ella era nuestra vida, nuestra razón… nuestro todo

**Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo, no tengo más tiempo para escribir por hoy :c**

**Espero les gustara mucho y esperen que esta historia aun no termina ;)**

**Besitos**


	9. ¿Final? Aun tengo mucho por vivir

******Soul Eater no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro**

**Cap 9. Alternativo**

**¿Final? Aun tengo mucho por vivir**

**Maka POV's**

Mamá, hoy, después de un año y dos meses de la llegada del bebé, fui a hablar a la escuela para poder reintegrarme. Ustedes volvieron a trabajar fuera del país y me vi obligada a vivir con Soul y su familia, la casa es muy grande y acogedora.

La tarde es helada, los tonos otoñales los apaga el invierno cercano. El frio enrojece mis mejillas al chocar con ellas, mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder luego de 8 km de camino en bicicleta. Cuando finalmente llegue Shinigami-sama me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, feliz de que yo volviera, me entrego los papeles de admisión para el año próximo.

Salí felizmente del Shibusen, montando en mi bicicleta, Me sentí extraña, como si algo fuera a pasar… recordaba hasta los días más olvidados, momentos que no recordaba llegaron a mi cabeza en imágenes rápidas y pequeños diálogos entre personas. Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, aprovechándolo para poder buscar la razón por la cual me podría sentir así pero nada respondió la pregunta hasta que…

Escuche como las ruedas de un vehículo intentaban frenar haciendo un sonido horrible e impactante, el semáforo había cambiado de color y comencé a avanzar rápido, Elena tenía que comer en pocos minutos más. Aquel sonido únicamente fue la advertencia de un gran golpe en mi pierna derecha, me eleve por los aires cayendo sobre el automóvil y así hasta recorrerlo por completo hasta la parte trasera. Recuerdo ver como la gente se acercaba, escuchar como el automóvil se marchaba y como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente… Soul ayúdame ¿será este mi final? Aun tengo mucho por vivir.

**Soul POV's**

Decir que ha sido el mejor año de mi vida es decir muy poco, mi vida comenzó en el momento en el que ella me dijo que si, en el momento en el que la pequeña nació. El verano junto con ambas fue espectacular, me sentía tan afortunado de tener la vida que tengo hasta que sucedió el accidente.

Era un día común de verano, estaba en mi penúltimo año de escuela, y Maka llego a mi casa a vivir junto con la bebé hace 3 meses. Estaba junto con la pequeña tomando la siesta cuando escuche mi teléfono celular, no vi número, únicamente conteste.

-Buenas tardes ¿hablo con Soul?- Escuche al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, con el ¿Qué sucede?- respondí

-Bueno, soy doctor del hospital de Death City, hace algunos minutos llego una paciente a urgencias llamada Maka Albarn ¿usted es pariente suyo?- dijo la voz

El mundo se vino abajo en menos de un segundo, sentí que mi corazón no latía, pero tenía que ser fuerte, la persona que más amaba estaba en peligro y si me desmoronaba no tenía como ayudar.

-No, soy su novio, sus padres se encuentran fuera del país… ¿Qué… que le sucedió?- pregunte con el corazón en la mano

-Ella fue atropellada por un automóvil fuera de control, está en riesgo vital y necesitamos que venga una persona mayor de edad- respondió seriamente el doctor

-yo lo soy, pero aun voy en la escuela ¿aun así puedo hacer algo?- pregunte nuevamente esperanzado

- el único requisito es que seas mayor de edad-

Después de la llamada, arregle las cosas de la bebe y fuimos al hospital en compañía de mi chofer personal, pedí a mi mayordomo que se contactara con los padres de Maka y les contara la noticia. Al llegar vimos mucha gente y a la primera persona que vino le preguntamos en donde estaba Maka.

-Ella está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, únicamente pueden entrar sus padres- dijo la encargada

-Soy su novio, padre de su hija, los padres de ella están fuera del país… tiene que dejarme entrar- respondí

Luego de una larga conversación y muchos intentos de una respuesta positiva una simple palabra de la pequeña Elena conmovió hasta al ser más rudo e insensible

-Yo quiedo mucho a mamá ellam me abdaza todos dos días y me dice que me quiede- dijo en su dialecto

La encargada me dejo entrar en secreto y sin que las personas de seguridad se dieran cuenta

-está en la sala 1009- dijo susurrando

-gracias- respondí al mismo volumen

Me dirigí tranquilo de poder verla al fin, pero no todo es color de rosas y menos en esta situación. Observe que en la habitación la puerta estaba semi-abierta y había muchos decores dentro hablando, acerque mi oreja para poder escuchar

-Un brazo roto, 3 costillas fracturadas, una pierna luxada, múltiples hematomas y posible muerte cerebral-

-es difícil que sobreviva-

El día había sido muy intenso, lo único que me faltaba era ser descubierto… Maka podía morir. Al pensar eso Elena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y quisiera ser descubierta para evitar ver la escena más triste de toda su vida.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Este lugar está prohibido para personas que no sean familiares-

-Se que no soy un familiar, pero ella es su hija, deje que ella la vea por favor-

Todo aceptaron que la viéramos pero solo por escasos 5 minutos. Estaba durmiendo, clamada, casi como un ángel. Sus brazos estaban purpuras y con heridas, tomé su mano y comencé a llorar en silencio. Elena estaba sentada en la cama viento a su mamá, tocándole el cabello.

-¿Cuándo va a despedtad?- pregunto inocente

-No lo sé, ella está muy cansada así que va a dormir aquí esta noche- respondí secándome las lagrimas

- Papi no llodes yo te pdotegere en la noche, soy valiente- dijo

La maquina que señalaba los latidos comenzó a cesar de a poco hasta que se volvió en un sonido constante y molestoso… un pitido que anunciaba la muerte de una persona que aun tenía mucho por vivir. Llame a los doctores y por más que intentaron era imposible, un derrame cerebral no diagnosticado a tiempo provoco una muerte segura. No resistí, lloraba a mares. El funeral fue con todos nuestros amigos, compañeros, profesores y familiares. Cuando los padres de Maka vieron la oportunidad hicieron lo necesario para quedarse con Elena, ni mis abogados ni el dinero me dejaron quedarme con lo único que me quedaba… no tenia vida, no tenía razón de vivir… no tenía nada más que dolor.

Maka, Estabas aquí y lo eras todo, te marchaste y te lo llevaste todo pero ¿por qué no me llevaste a mí también?

**Bueno, este es un final alternativo ya que desde un principio la idea era un fanfic dramático**

**Espero también les guste este final, lo escribí en 2 horitas **

**Cuídense besotes nos leeremos en otro fic**


End file.
